Obsidian Lines
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Tales of the Black Family. / 1. Ursula tries to hold her family together after her son is disowned. / 2. Little Phineas tries to get his brother back.
1. Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Sam and Laura for helping me plot, and Bex for betaing!

Written for…

Hogwarts Assignment #3. _Lesson:_ Mythology. _Task:_ Write about someone trying to save their marriage.

Play More Cards Challenge. _Prompt:_ write about someone from the Black Family

(Writing Club) Book Club. _Prompts:_ challenging someone, stand, consequence

365 Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ "I find that answer vague and unconvincing."

(Writing Club) Days of the Month. _Prompt:_ Write about a married couple

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ Write about a fight

Lent Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about someone being exiled

Insane Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ (Trait) Family-Oriented

(Writing Club) Amber's Attic. _Prompt:_ Ursula Flint-Black

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Prompt:_ I'm a little bit angry

Serpent Day Challenge. _Prompt:_ Hollow

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ Steal

* * *

 **Lonely Hearts**

 _1,233 words_

* * *

The house was quieter than it had been in eighteen years, Ursula was sure. She couldn't remember the last time she'd so clearly heard the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room, or the crackling of a burning log, but these things were deafening now.

It was still early in the evening, but with her thoughts clouded by misery, she decided it best to retire.

She checked on each of her children in turn as she made her way down the long corridor. Cygnus was sat up at his desk, studying from a large tome, and paid no attention to Ursula as she passed by.

Belvina's sobs could be heard through the closed door and, although Ursula wanted to comfort her only daughter, she knew it was best she leave the girl alone. She herself had already spent hours weeping and would no doubt start again soon.

Arcturus was lying still on his bed, still fully clothed and staring up at the ceiling with his dark grey eyes. The eighteen-year-old didn't blink when she called his name, nor show any sign that he could hear her. She silently closed the door and moved on, ignoring the pain she felt at seeing her son in such a state.

She stopped briefly at the next door, placing a hand to the knob. It had once been her firstborn's room, before Sirius grew and married. Now he lived across the country with his own family and she rarely saw him. The room had been given to Phin after that … but now it was empty. Hollow, echoing how she'd felt for the past three days.

Her husband was already in bed, unusual for such an hour. He was sat up with a book and didn't look her way once as she changed and slid in beside him.

Ursula hesitated in rolling onto her side. It had been three days since they'd spoken, the longest in their thirty years of marriage. Even when Phineas was away at Hogwarts, they would write or Floo each other daily. And yet here they were, a few inches apart, unable to think of a kind word to say to each other.

As if sensing her struggle, he sighed deeply and set down his book.

"Do not put the blame on me, Ursula. This is not my fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" She eyed him. "Elladora?"

"Yes. The boy-"

"Our _son_ , Phineas."

"The boy made his own choices. He knew what he was doing."

Ursula scoffed, throwing back the covers. "I find that answer vague and unconvincing." She began to pace the room, too angry to sit still. "He's just a boy, and Elladora thinks he's some sort of deviant."

"He's sympathizing with Muggles, Ursula. He's lost his mind."

"He took a class. That doesn't mean that he's going to run off with some Mudblood girl and live amongst them. We've known about it for five years, but suddenly it's a problem because Ella's found out." She glared at her husband but Phineas refused to look at her. "You're a coward."

That seemed to get his attention. Phineas was slow to anger, but insult his character and he was irate. He was out of bed in a flash and standing before her, face red with anger.

"This is not my fault!" he thundered.

"No, of course not. You've just let your sister ruin our family and steal our son away over a small indiscretion." Ursula felt the tears prick her eyes and wiped them away quickly. "Have you seen your children? Do you hear Belvina crying every night? Can you even imagine how Arcturus must be feeling right now?"

"I am just as upset about this as you are."

"It's his twin, Phineas. You've forced them apart for the rest of their lives because you're too much of a coward to say no to your sister."

She threw her hands up in defeat, storming out the door. Hearing her daughter's crying once more, she paused and went back to her room.

"I will _never_ forgive you for this unless you make it right. Bring Phin back to me."

:-:

Ursula slept in the guest room that night and the four nights afterward. She pointedly avoided Phineas in that time, unable to see him without thinking of the child that shared his name - the one that had become his favorite, though he never said so. It was hard enough to see their remaining children and how the loss affected them. Arcturus was only a fraction of who he'd been the week before.

She considered going to visit her sister for a few days, but she didn't want to miss any time with the children. They would be back at school with Phineas soon, and then she would be left alone with Arcturus for some long, lonely months. If only her little Phin were still there to brighten the day and make them all laugh as he used to.

All three children were invited to Elladora's for tea on the first of August, one week after Phin was so harshly kicked from his home.

Phineas had been out all morning and afternoon without a word to anyone about where he had been, and Ursula hoped that it meant he would be eating out as well, but he returned home not long after the children left. He found her reading by the fire.

"Come with me," he requested.

"I don't think so," she replied coldly.

"Ursula, please. I'm trying to fix things."

She searched his face for a long moment, surprised by his gentle tone. Cautiously, she got to her feet and allowed him to take her arm for side-along apparation.

:-:

"The Leaky Cauldron? If you're trying to apologize with a romantic dinner, I would expect somewhere a little nicer than this," she sneered, glancing through the pub's grimy back windows.

Sighing, Phineas grabbed her hand. "Trust me."

He led her into the pub and up the back stairs, where no patrons could see them. They stopped outside of room three. Phineas knocked once and waited for the door to open. Ursula's breath caught at the sight of her exiled son. His clothes were wrinkled and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in their week apart, but he grinned the moment their eyes locked.

"Phinny," she murmured, rushing to embrace the teen. Phineas followed her into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

She pulled back, sniffling, and ran a hand over her son's cheek. "Are you alright? Have you been eating?"

"I'm fine, Mum," he assured her. "Father has given me enough to survive on until I can get on my feet."

Ursula looked back at her husband, stood awkwardly by the door. She approached him slowly. "Why…?"

"Elladora does not control my life. She may offer me advice as to what is inappropriate for a Black to be participating in, but I will not be told to send my son to the streets like a common beggar." She was sure she'd never been more in love with him than in that moment. "Furthermore, I see no reason for Elladora to know about this little meeting … or any after."

When she was close enough to touch, Phineas took her hand once more. "Forgive me?" he muttered.

She smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "Always, my love."


	2. Curiosity

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Hogwarts Assignment #3. _Lesson:_ Divination. _Task:_ Write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead.

(Writing Club) Book Club. _Prompts:_ curiosity, wise, "It's okay, [Name]. You don't know any better."

Library Lovers Challenge. _Prompts:_ bell, runes, "Everyone and everything has a time to die."

(Writing Club) Days of the Month. _Prompt:_ Write a fic set during a rainstorm

365 Prompts Challenge. _Prompt:_ (plot point) a character finds something

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ (relationship) Brother

Play More Cards Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about someone pure

(Writing Club) Amber's Attic. _Prompt:_ Phineas Nigellus Black

(Writing Club) Count Your Buttons. _Prompts:_ toy, dare

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Prompt:_ I'm just a believer

Serpent Day Challenge. _Prompt:_ (setting) Library

Insane Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ talisman

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ wishing

Lent Challenge. _Prompt:_ no use of 'said'

* * *

 **Curiosity**

 _777 words_

* * *

Phineas crept quietly through the dark house, his path only illuminated by infrequent flashes of lightning. He stumbled over one his sisters' toys left out in the hall and quickly righted himself. He glared at the faint outline of a candlestick on a nearby table, wishing he was allowed to carry one. Mummy always said it was too dangerous. Sirius had dared him to do it once, but they had gotten in so much trouble afterward. And now that Sirius was gone, there wouldn't be no one to hide behind if Mummy found out.

He took his time descending the stairs, gripping the railing for dear life as he took each perilous step. By some miracle, he managed to reach the library without any serious injury, shivering from the cold and the eeriness of the dark room.

The library had been off limits since Phineas' father passed away, which was too long ago for the small boy to remember what the room looked like when it wasn't covered in dust and cobwebs. Still, he knew the room well. Sirius often dragged him there to read from the hundreds of fascinating books there when Mummy was busy with their sisters.

Phineas had always been curious about what sorts of things the books talked about. Sirius only read to him from the ones with stories about people in history - like the man who could turn metal into gold; he was Phineas' favorite! But he was sure there had to be books with powerful spells in them too. They were probably at the very top of the bookcases to keep them safe, like how Mummy put her figurines on high shelves so Elladora and Iola couldn't pull them off.

The only problem was that he couldn't reach the top of the shelves.

"Tally," he whispered, jumping when the elf appeared beside him.

"What is Master Phineas doing out of bed?"

Phineas waved her question off. "I need you to get me some books from top shelf. Spell books."

Tally looked hesitant to obey but must have realized how much trouble she would be in for disobeying one of her owners. She snapped her fingers and a large stack of books appeared before them. A second later, the candles of the library flickered to life.

"Thank you, Tally." Phineas squinted as his eyes adjusted, and knelt down to sort through the books.

Mummy had always said he was very wise. She always bragged to her friends how he'd learned to read and write when he was only three. Phineas also had a great memory, so when he found a book that was full of strange pictures, he knew they were runes because he'd remembered finding a book of runes before!

It didn't take long to hunt the book down, and soon he was sat cross-legged on the floor, deciphering the old spellbook.

"Spell to make … the dead … alive. This is it!" He bounced excitedly, committing the steps to memory.

He just had to believe this would work.

:-:

Armed with a bag full of supplies, Phineas trekked out through the mud in the heavy rainstorm to the family mausoleum.

The candles there were lit and began to burn in an instant. The boy set to work quickly. Taking out one of Elladora's paint pots, he quickly unscrewed the lid and dipped a couple fingers into it, drawing a large, violet circle on the marble floor. He placed candles around the circle, which also came to life.

With a picture of Sirius sitting in the center of the circle, Phineas donned a talisman he'd found in the attic for good luck, then picked up a bell and began to ring it as he chanted the incantation he'd memorized.

After several long minutes of chanting, he paused and excitedly watched the candles flicker. And then …

Nothing.

Besides the drumming of rain on the roof, the mausoleum remained silent, free of Sirius' constant chatter and infectious laughter.

Phineas threw the bell across the room, hitting the wall with a loud _clang_.

"Phineas?"

He turned to find his mother standing in the doorway, her dressing gown and hair drenched. With a wave of her wand, the candles surrounding him went out and the painted circle dissolved. She fixed him with a stern stare.

"I'm sorry, Mummy. I only wanted Sirius to come back so we could be a family again."

As his eyes filled with tears, his mother came forward, wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay, Phineas. You don't know any better. But everyone and everything has a time to die, no matter how much we don't want them to. We'll be okay."


End file.
